He's back
by missshelby14
Summary: When declan comes back to try to get Holly J back can Sav hold on to her or will Declan get the girl
1. Chapter 1

*so im new to fanfiction and Degrassi so sorry if i mess anything up!*

Holly J pulled away quickly from Sav as Anya and Fiona walked in. "Umm.. You guys ready for class "Anya said feeling the awkward tension "umm…I….we…" Holly J and Sav stammered "Nevermind we'll uh meet you there" Fiona answered. "They CANNOT find out" Holly J told Sav as the two girls walked away. " But it might be fun to keep it a secret" Sav smiled and continued kissing her.

*I knnow this is kinda like tht one episode lol. this is where i imangined the theme song would be. review please i promise more is coming!*


	2. Chapter 2

"So x=…3" Fiona asked "No 15!" Holly J replied. She and Fiona had been studying for 2 hours now. They were interrupted by Fiona's phone beeping. "You have to go NOW!" Fiona exclaimed as she gather Holly J's stuff up and hurried her to the door "What….I….FIONA!" but it was too late Fiona had already slammed the door

The next day Fiona didn't show up at school. Holly J confronted Sav later at student council. "And then she just shoved me out the door! I mean who does that!...hello are you listening!" "Ummmmm...yea" Sav replied "Ive gotta go K?" and he kissed her on the cheek and left "K"

*Sorry I can't write more guys it's my birthday! Thx so much for the reviews if u guys hadn't posted them I wouldn't have kept writing so keep em comin!*


	3. Chapter 3

That night Holly J paced her room with her cell phone ringin in her ear."Hello?" she heard on the other end of the phone. "Fiona finally I've been trying to get ahold of you for hours!" "Umm…. Yeah I haven't been feeling well" Fiona answered quietly "Oh are you feeling any better. I mean will you be at school tomorrow?" Holly J asked hopefully. "No I'm busy but we have to stop by after school so I'll probally see you in student council right?" "We?" Holly J asked skeptically " Oh sorry I meant I…I have to go bye!" she said right before she hung up hastily.

Holly J looked around to see if the stares and whispers had stopped….they hadn't. It's been happening all day. She shrugged it off as she walked into the student council room. "This has been the strangest day ever… where are you going?" she asked Sav as he packed up his books. " I've got a… family thing so I can't stay" "WHAT IS GOING ON!" Holly J screamed. "Hey" Sav said soothingly "your being paranoid" Holly J opened her mouth to say something but was inturupted by Sav's kiss. He pulled away swiftly and look behind her with wide eyes "I can't belive this…" Holly J heard from a familier voice…

*to be continued! Thx for the reviews guys! Now I wanna know who you want to get the girl! I'll probally ask this after every chapter because u may change ur minds! I really haven't decided yet so give me a reason to help me sway in one direction*


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh my Gosh!" Holly J whispered

"Dude I can't believe you!" Declan yelled as he started toward Sav

Declan shoved Sav into the corner of the room

"Guys! Stop!" Holly J yelled desperately

Declan pulled back his fist when Fiona caught it and tried to drag him away.

"This isn't over" Declan proclaimed.

That night a million thoughts ran through Holly J's head. She knew she couldn't go to school the next day until she figured out what she was going do about this. She also felt bad for leaving Sav without a word. _Well at least I know what's going but that won't stop the stares and whispers _she thought. She eventually decided to find out why Declan was here in the first place. She grabbed the phone and started dialing Fiona's number.

"Holly J?" Fiona answered

"Explain" HJ replied angrily

"I swear I didn't know until I got that text the day we were studying. He texted me saying he was around the corner in a cab. He said he needed to see you, that he couldn't get over you no matter how hard he tried"

"I don't know what I'm going to do!" HJ said desperately

"I'm trying to calm him down now, he should be better by tomorrow."

"Thanks"

"I think you should try to stay home tomorrow, you know let Declan and Sav talk it out."

"But what if…." Holly J started worriedly

"I'll watch them" Fiona interrupted

The next night Holly J signed on to her Skype when a chat window from Sav popped up

_Savmaster004: Hey_

_Holly_Jeanette: Hi. Did u and Declan talk 2day?_

_Savmaster004:Yea we decided well let u choose_

_Holly_Jeanette: wow really?_

_Savmastar004: I know this was supposed to be a temperary thing but….idk anymore I'll talk to you tomorrow_

_Savmaster004 is offline_

_* Ok so ive been very on the fence. Ive been watching some older degrasssi episodes and DECLAN'S A JERK! but i do like the idea of him and holly J cause shes not the best either. on the other hand sav is so fun and out going while shes so uptight so they bring out the best in each other! SO CONFUSING!*_


	5. Chapter 5

"You have to talk to him eventually!" Fiona told Holly J on the phone later that night

"I know but….." Holly J replied

"But nothing!" Fiona interrupted " Just get it over with!"

" Ugh fine!"Holly J said finally giving up

" Ok tomorrow right after school at the dot!"

"K bye"

"Bye!"

"What did she say?" Declan asked hopefully

"calm down, she said she'd meet you there" Fiona said annoyed

"Thanks so much Fi!" Declan said excitedly

"You owe me" Fiona replied with a smirk

_What am I going to say to her!_ Declan thought. That night he planned what he would say to her but nothing sounded right.

The next morning Holly J walked toward the dot.

_Maybe I should just bail._ She thought to herself. She kept walking, deep in thought, until she ran into a car. She looked up and she saw it. The sleek black car that had started it all. For some reason it made her smile. _Here goes nothing!_ She thought and walked into the restaurant.

"Hi" Declan said as he grinned and took her breath away


	6. Chapter 6

"Um….. Hi" Holly J finally replied

"Wow this is more akward the I could have imagined" he said as he grinned again

_I miss that smile so much _she thought _SNAP OUT OF IT HOLLY ! OK just startout with an apology_

"Declan, I'm….." she started

"Stop." He said "I don't want an apology from you Holly J its not like you cheated. The only reason I made Fi call you is because I wanted to see you. Holly J, I don't know whats going on with me. I came here because I thought I couldn't live without you but when I talked to Sav about you two and he told me how happy you were I couldn't help but be happy for you"

Holly J stood there in front of him,speechless.

" And that's as akward as im going to make you… for now" he said as he kissed her on the cheek and walked out leaving her smiling.

" I really don't want to go face him." Holly J said on her way to student council

"Youll be fine Holly J I know it" Fiona reassured her "Call me later"

Holly J walked into the room and saw Sav

" Hey Sav" she felt more comfortable taking to him somehow

"Hey I missed you yesterday" he said

"I figured you guys should have time to talk" she relpyed

"Yea Im sure you guys talked already so now its my turn" he chuckled "OK so I know this wasn't supposed to be a long term thing Holly J but….."

"Exactly ,but." Holly J interrupted "We agreed on a short term thing"

"Holly J….. I think I love you."


End file.
